We propose to adapt a non-cryogenic magnetic field sensor previously developed for defense purposes and apply it to magnetocardiography (MCG), the measurement of magnetic fields induced by electrical currents in the heart. As a single non-invasive sensor, this unit would have similar applications to the electrocardiograph. When these units are assembled into a spatial array, the magnetic field can be measured as a function of position, giving diagnostically useful information about the pathways of current flow in the heart. This could replace invasive measurements of heart currents using catheters. At present, much work is underway using cryogenic devices for MCG, but this sensor promises to be more economical and easier to use in arrays.